chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Hero of Flames
|gold = 550 550 1000 |exp = 500 500 1200 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2 & 3: }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ Look like it ran this way. ] Toto [ Huh? This way...? That's our village! ] Pirika [ There's a village around here too? ] Phoena [ ...That's a nasty smell. ] Pirika [ This smells...like fire! It's burning over there ] Toto [ We're what?! ] Toto [ Sorry, but I can't guide you any further! I need to save everyone! ] Phoena [ We'll go too! ] ---- Pirika [ This is terrible... The buildings are all destroyed. ] Phoena [ Someone's over there! ] Kiki [ Nngh... ] Phoena [ Are you all right!? ] Kiki [ Yeah... More or less. Who are you? ] Phoena [ We're the Volunteer Army. We came to help you. ] Pirika [ What in the world happened? ] Kiki [ A monster suddenly showed up and made a mess of the village. ] Pirika [ Hero, it's got to be the same monster. ] Kiki [ Our chief is holding them off, but I don't know how much longer he can keep it up. ] Pirika [ Okay. Leave it to us! ] ---- Pirika [ Found it, Hero! ] Monster [ ...! ] Part 2/3 Phoena [ Is there anyone who was left behind? ] Fi-Fi [ The chief is fighting by himself so we can get away. ] Pirika [ We've gotta go save him! ] ---- Monster [ ...! ] Monster [ ...! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] ??? (Roro) [ This is just ridiculous. ] ??? (Roro) [ It doesn't matter how many of out I take down, you still keep coming! ] Pirika [ There he is! ] Phoena [ Are you okay!? ] ??? (Roro) [ Who are you? ] Pirika [ We can talk about that later! We need to defeat this guy first! ] ??? (Roro) [ You're gonna help me? I appreciate it! ] Monster Leader [ ...! ] Part 3/3 ??? (Roro) [ Yaaaah! ] '' -- The flame sprite strikes the leader of the monsters -- '' Monster Leader [ ...?! ] '' -- The monster leader collapses and drops the magicite -- '' ??? (Roro) [ Phew... ] Pirika [ Uhm, the stone, the stone... There it is! Thank goodness. The monster dropped it. ] Phoena [ Chief, do you have any injuries? ] ??? (Roro) [ Nope, thanks to you. So, who are ya? ] [ So here you are. ] '' -- A deep voice interrupts the conversation -- '' ??? (Roro) [ Chief Baldur... ] Baldur [ Long time no see, Roro. ] Roro [ Yep. And that's the way I like it. ] Baldur [ Sorry for the trouble. Had we finished the creature off, it wouldn't have come here. ] Baldur [ I'll send some workers to help with repairs. I'll get some beds for you, too. ] Roro [ I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I'd like to start over with our very own village. ] Baldur [ I see. ] Roro [ Is everyone staying over there doing well on your side? ] Baldur [ We're getting by. ] Roro [ Glad to hear it. You'd be pretty inconvenienced if we were to disappear, yeah? ] Baldur [ Don't underestimate the earth sprites. ] Roro [ Yeah, sorry. ] Phoena [ Baldur. ] Baldur [ What? ] Phoena [ Here... ] Baldur [ The magicite? ] Pirika [ Ah! Phoena, you're giving it back? You shouldn't have said anything! ] Phoena [ Pirika. I couldn't do that. Let's look for another one. ] Baldur [ ...I give the magicite to you. Use it as you will. ] Pirika [ Eh? Really!? ] Baldur [ As soon as you acquired it, it became yours. ] Roro [ Take it. That mineral is very difficult to obtain. ] Phoena [ ...Thank you so much! ] Roro [ I'd also like to thank you...but with the way things are... I'm sorry. ] Phoena [ Oh no... Please don't worry about that. ] Roro [ I can't let you get lost. Allow me to guide you to the foot of the mountains. ] Pirika [ Thanks! You're a real help! ] Roro [ Wait here. After I make sure everyone is okay, I'll make the preparations to leave. ] ---- Roro [ Here's as far as I go. ] Phoena [ Thank you. ] Roro [ No, thank you. please, come and visit when you can so I can thank you properly ] '' -- With that, Roro returned to the Maze Pass -- '' Pirika [ We got what we came for. ] Phoena [ Shall we go back? ] Pirika [ I hope they've figured out something about the book... ] Phoena [ I hope so too... ] Pirika [ Well, it's no use worrying. So, we're off to the Sage's Tower! ]